


Crimson On Scarlet

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Reflections after the end.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Crimson On Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "the greatest gift"

_Again. He did it again._

Not that Ryo didn't believe it. Kind of hard not to, when the stark bloody reality of it was right in your face the second time.

Arago was down and this time it looked like it might stick.

Kayura was ready (as much as anyone would be) to follow in Kaos' footsteps.

And Ryo had no clue what would happen to the netherworld now with the leadership splattered, and less of a clue when it came to the Demon Generals --

The _three_ Demon Generals.

Because Shuten gave it all up to turn the battle.

Again.


End file.
